The Tale of two Chris
by Briankrause
Summary: WyattxChris incest: what happens when magic messes up the timeline and things don't go to plan, well this is the cause now instead of one Chris, there are two Chris running amok but can Wyatt deal with this...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE...
1. Suprise or Shock

**The tales of Two Chris**

_Full Summary: What happens when Magic mess up the timelines or things don't go the way you expected too, well this is the result of that cause, now instead of one Chris, two Chris's are running amok, if isn't the Halliwell's life wasn't stressful enough, now they have to live with two Chris, where one is tender, thoughtful, caring and smartass, while the other is sarcastic, smartass, very neurotic and gets irritated very quickly. But both have something in common is that they love Wyatt way too much than others count it for, but what does Wyatt think about this new routine, does he have enough space for both of them, or would he disappoint one and the same person he loves and cares about?_

_**WyattxChris Centric…M**_

------------------------------

(Manor – 2004)

"Leo…Leo….Leo," Paige calls out for her brother-in-law in tears

"Sorry, I was in the underworld looking for…." Leo says to Paige but notices her face, the tears in her eyes, as it made his heart skip a beat. "What's wrong?" Leo asks Paige as Piper's room door was opened by a swat team and they move out with a big smile on their faces.

"What's going on?" Leo asks as Daryl and Sheridan comes out finally. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Sheridan replies. "We didn't have to,"

"I am sorry Leo," Daryl said as a small tear played in his own eyes. Paige can't believe it, she was holding her tears in for so long, she doesn't know when she will burst, just then Leo brush past them and rushes into the room to see his youngest lying there, just as he left him earlier, covered in blood and holding on to his dear life.

"Chris…" Leo panicked hoping it wasn't too late.

"Hey," Chris replied, he doesn't know what else to say, he can see how much his dad was in pain, he can see that in the crystal blue eyes, and part of him was happy for some reason, since this was the first time in his life he ever saw his dad be there for him, by his side just like in his dreams when he was younger.

"Hey…I am here right now," Leo said to Chris, seeing his youngest like this kills him, knowing he couldn't do nothing in his power to stop it, his inside was slowly dying, being ripped in two, as his mind and heart played between both his boys, Wyatt who was in underworld lost and Chris dying in their bed. "You okay…hold on, hold on, hold on…I am here, hold on, hold on, okay," Leo whispered, since he knew he is going to lose it any minute.

Chris just nodded as his vision blurred with his burning tears, he can't bear to see his father cry, he always wished his father would love him and now he was so happy, knowing he somehow changed the future where his father would be there for him, he knows that and that is enough for him.

"Don't give up, okay," Leo said as he watched his youngest look at his with every once of energy left in his body.

"You either," Chris said as his vision blurred and he can hear his father's voice getting very distant, very far to a point that he can't hear.

"No, no, no, please…" Leo said as he felt his heart was about to explode at the thought of losing his son who risked his life to save the family, being constantly criticised by the one he loved so much, bearing hate and love just to protect his brother, to make the world a safer place not just for him or their family but for the world to. "No...Please…no…no."

Leo can't bear it, he lost his son, no this can't be real, just as he thought the pain couldn't get any worse, Chris fades away beneath him and feeling nothing but air beneath him, worsened the pain inside his heart as he sobbed on the bed, knowing he has lost his son for good.

77777777777777777777777777

_**(A/N: that's it from 2004, from now on we be in the future, we won't be going back to the past anytime soon.)**_

(Manor – 2023)

Piper Halliwell fumed under her breath as she climbed the stoned steps with the groceries "_Damn tourist, oh my god there is an china town, let's go there and take up half of the god damn parking space, so it be difficult for others to get through,"_ Piper thought to herself as she opened the front door to see her 20 year old son Chris came running out of the living room laughing as his cheeks were flushed followed by his older brother Wyatt but both boys skidded stopped when they saw their mother fuming under her breath.

"Aren't you two bit old to play tag inside the home," Piper said as her eldest came and took the groceries from her hands, while Chris gave her the usual puppy eyes, whenever Piper calls them small kids.

"We will always be your little kids, mom," Chris said in a most innocent voice. "No matter how old we grow up to be," at this Wyatt chuckled as Chris shot him daggers. "What's so funny?"

"Well, Chrissie you do know, that you will never grow up," Wyatt said holding his hand in front of him as if he was measuring an invisible kid in front of him.

"Very funny," Chris scoffed as Piper looked from Chris to Wyatt.

"He is right," Piper said as Chris opened his mouth in shock. "You two will never grow up," she said shaking her head as she and her boys made their way to the kitchen as Wyatt stuck his tongue out at Chris who just shook his head.

"So has your father, dropped by for Lunch?" Piper asked as she begun to put away the groceries while Wyatt helped.

"Oh, he said he's gonna take a little while," Chris said as he bit into one of the green juicy apples he took out from a bag, while dangling his legs as he sat on the counter like a small kid. "But he will be here soon."

"And your sister…?" Piper said as she stopped to study her youngest who was mumbling something through his mouthful of apple. Wyatt on the other hand walked up to Chris and smacked him on the head.

"How many times, do I have to tell you not to speak with your mouthful?" Wyatt said shaking his head as Chris mumbled sorry while rubbing his head.

"Anyways as I was saying," Chris continued as Wyatt begun stocked the fridge, while Piper turned on the kettle. "Melinda gone out with her friends, she said she be back home at 5.00, and No, aunt Phoebe still haven't called yet, and aunt Paige and her family are taking a day off to go and have a peaceful time at Grandpa's or so she thought at least since I phoned Grandpa and he was in pretty grumpy moody today cause apparently Grandma paid him a visit at dead of night, so haven't got a clue how her day was going, and….." Chris took a deep breath from his speech before continuing.

"Uncle Coop is working, and Aunt Billie, well since being 28 and still single means that she is desperate to find a boyfriend which I seriously doubt she will find if she doesn't update her wardrobe anytime soon…….." Chris raced through his speech when Piper held her hand out and said enough.

Piper looked at Chris for a minute as he smiled at her. This is why she never asks Chris anything, he is like the gossip machine, who talks almost non-stop and she can clearly remember that the other Chris that came back to the future isn't like this at all, in-fact he was so quiet and mysterious it freaked Piper out in the beginning and now thanks to Chris her headache has worsened.

"I only asked about your sister, Chris," Piper said looking at her youngest who just shrugged.

"Man you are like that blonde chick from 8 simple rules," Wyatt said as he closed the fridge.

"And you are like the blonde guy CJ from that show," Chris said as Piper left the kitchen holding her head.

"I will be back boys," Piper said as she made her way upstairs. She didn't know where Chris picked up this habit from, but she was sure it was from Phoebe, she and her advice and her non-stop speech.

Piper climbed the stairs and made her way to her room as she removed her jacket and threw it at the chair that was sitting in front of the dresser. "Leo…you better hurry home otherwise I am so….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…." Piper said turning around as her speech to herself turned into a scream as she saw her youngest lying in the bed covered in blood and gasping for air.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, another story, hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you guys think about it, Love it or Hate it, let me know in your comments. **_


	2. Healing

The tales of Two Chris 

_Full Summary: What happens when Magic mess up the timelines or things don't go the way you expected too, well this is the result of that cause, now instead of one Chris, two Chris's are running amok, if isn't the Halliwell's life wasn't stressful enough, now they have to live with two Chris, where one is tender, thoughtful, caring and smartass, while the other is sarcastic, smartass, very neurotic and gets irritated very quickly. But both have something in common is that they love Wyatt way too much than others count it for, but what does Wyatt think about this new routine, does he have enough space for both of them, or would he disappoint one and the same person he loves and cares about????_

_**WyattxChris Centric…M**_

------------------------------

Wyatt stood in front of Chris as he stared into the piercing emerald eyes with Chris's legs were wrapped around him. "I love you," Wyatt whispered against Chris's lips as he slipped his hand around Chris's waist.

"I love you too," Chris said as he leaned his forehead against Wyatt as he breathed in Wyatt's scent. But both boys jumped when they heard their mother scream, Wyatt immediately orbed off, as Chris jumped down from the counter and ran upstairs.

Leo, who came out through the door from magic school looking happy and tired, jumped when he heard his wife scream and without any thought he pelted upstairs like a bullet.

------------------

Piper stared at her dyeing son, who barely seem to be breathing, this has to be dream, Piper Halliwell thought to herself, since she just saw her youngest downstairs, yapping away like he always do but then who is this….god is she going crazy, okay she must be going crazy, she thought to herself. Right that moment she saw glittering orbs as Wyatt orbed in who looked around as his eye automatically landed on Chris, who was on the bed looking pale as a ghost, with a red path in his stomach as if he has been stabbed. No it can't be was the first thing Wyatt thought to himself, as he felt his heart tighten and felt very difficult to breathe as he stared into his baby brother, who was covered in blood.

Leo who came in, stopped dead in his tracks, as he saw Chris lying on the bed unconscious. He didn't know what to think, for a minute everything was blank, as he saw his wife and Wyatt staring at Chris in shock. At the same time, Leo felt some one coming up behind him, as he saw…..CHRIS… Leo's eyes darted from the Chris that was standing next to him and then on to the bed, he didn't know what was happening.

Chris who came running, skidded behind his dad, as he saw something he couldn't believe, as he saw himself lying in the bed, covered in blood. Wait this has to be his imagination but the guy on the bed looks identical to him, it can't be, right….

Piper looked from one Chris to another, just then she saw the one on the bed, slowly stir, quickly snapping out of her trance, she yelled Wyatt to heal the kid on the bed, even though she doesn't know why on earth, this stranger looks like her son, maybe he could be from the future, once again.

Wyatt who was looking at from his Cherub to the Chris on the bed, didn't know what to do, he was stunned as he thought about his mind could be playing tricks or his worst nightmare coming true but he didn't know what was going on, the first thought that came into his mind was, a demon must be playing with his mind, however he also noticed almost every one in the room was horrified to find Chris on the bed, slowly dying, even though his Chris was standing behind his dad Just as his mother yelled at him to heal Chris.

Leo, on the other hand, was filled with too many memories for him to deal with seeing his son dying once again. For one thing, this Chris looks almost identical to the one he lost in his hands, the one that faded away from his hands, the one that came back to save this family and his brother, the one that came back to save his relationship with his youngest.

Chris on the other hand was staring at Wyatt who was crouching in front of the bed as he held his hand over his duplicate's wound. Chris didn't know what was going on, either he still sleeping or he is in some kind of pocket realm, or a demon messing with his head once again and he was sure going to lose it this time.

Wyatt concentrated all his power on healing the person before him, even though the healing process was taking longer than usual, even though his hands are glowing and the red path slowly and very slowly disappearing, its not enough, Wyatt needed more power to heal this person quickly or he could die and he didn't want this guy to die, since he looks like his cherub.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked Wyatt who shook his head.

"I need more power, I can't heal him fully," Wyatt said as he looked at his dad then at his Cherub. Chris on the other hand simply stared at Wyatt who was looking at him.

"You know, maybe he could be a shape shifter or a demon," Chris said, since demons cannot be fully healed, and this guy could've shape shifted into him, so he could be healed.

"No, he is not a demon," Wyatt said as he concentrated on the guy before him. Wyatt knows this is Chris, he can feel it, even though its kind of different feeling; he can still feel Chris within him. "I can feel it."

Chris stared at his brother before walking up to him. If Wyatt says he's not a demon, than he's not going to protest against it since Wyatt is the twice blessed Child and no demon can trick him or Chris for that matter. So slowly breathing in, Chris looked at the person on the bed, who was pale and every time he looked into his face, it only made him think what it would've be like when he was dying, it would be the same.

Chris, took hold of his brother's hand as Wyatt tapped into Chris's powers, as well as his, as both boys begun to heal the stranger, in front of them and to their relief, both their powers were enough to heal this stranger just as the colour slowly returned to the kid's face and the red patch slowly disappeared. But still he didn't open his eyes as the golden glow stopped when the healing process fully completed.

Piper looked at Leo, for some reason, and at back of her head and her heart she knows who this person is and if she was right, they have a hellva a lot of explaining to the boys and to Chris from the future.

"Guys, why don't you go down and call your aunts on the Phone," Piper said as Wyatt begun to open his mouth to ask a question. Chris and Wyatt looked at their parents, for some reason they are not that freaked out as they were, seeing another person who looks like Chris, lying on the bed and almost died a minute ago. However they were looking calm and they seem to be communicating through their eyes as it had the un-understandable meaning, which neither of them understood, it just like when they do, one can feel, what's others thinking.

"But…" Chris begun, but cutted off from Piper.

"Now, Christopher," Piper said as Wyatt looked at her before looking at his dad. Their mother never uses Chris's full name, unless she was pissed off, or serious about something. "Don't argue with me, just go."

_**THANKS for the Review, and anonymous reviewers big thanks, since I couldn't reply them personally but thanks to those who reviewed it, and don't forget to Review.**_


	3. Chris's enemy Charlotte

**he tales of Two Chris**

_Full Summary: What happens when Magic mess up the timelines or things don't go the way you expected too, well this is the result of that cause, now instead of one Chris, two Chris's are running amok, if isn't the Halliwell's life wasn't stressful enough, now they have to live with two Chris, where one is tender, thoughtful, caring and smartass, while the other is sarcastic, smartass, very neurotic and gets irritated very quickly. But both have something in common is that they love Wyatt way too much than others count it for, but what does Wyatt think about this new routine, does he have enough space for both of them, or would he disappoint one and the same person he loves and cares about????_

_**WyattxChris Centric…M**_

------------------------------

Chris and Wyatt paced the living room, as both boys thought about the stranger upstairs that was lying unconscious in their parent's bed. They just called their aunts on the Phone just as their mother asked them to and their aunts said they be around soon, even though Paige can orb, nowadays she was limiting the use of magic, but that doesn't mean she doesn't orb herself to Italy to buy a Pizza, or Bath for a luxurious Spa, talk about personal gain.

"He could be a demon," Chris said once again as he sat down since his mind still having doubts about this guy, who looks like him, Also their parents still haven't came downstairs yet.

"Or he could be from alternate universe," Wyatt said helpfully as he sat next to Chris before wrapping his hands around his Cherub.

Chris just nodded before resting his head on Wyatt's chest. "But still…. I don't know….if he is from Alternate universe, then why is he here?"

"Come on Chris," Wyatt said smiling. "If he is you, then the reason is obvious."

"Which is…?" Chris said as he looked into Wyatt's smiling face.

"Either I must be helping you with a potion, before everything went terribly wrong," Wyatt said as Chris rolled his eyes. "Or you must be playing the potion master, Once again."

"Hey," Chris swatted Wyatt's head. "I go with the first one, since you are the one that insists on helping me, and it did land us in different time line and alternate universe before."

"See…so if he was from Different Alternate Universe," Wyatt said before giving a light peck on Chris lips. "Then his Wyatt must be worrying sick, like I would do, when you disappear from my sight more than 24 hours."

"Okay, fine, let's go with your theory," Chris said to his brother who nodded. "Then why was he hurt, and I mean it took both of us to heal him, what's with that?"

"I don't know….but for some reason, he looks oddly familiar," Wyatt said as he thought back to the guy who he healed, the way he clothed, the way his hair was messed up, even though its Chris, he was somehow familiar, like he saw him somewhere but didn't know where.

"Hey…you there…?" Chris said waving his hand in front of zone out Wyatt, who snapped back in as Chris lightly ran his hand along his inner thighs.

Wyatt smiled at Chris who looked at him coyly. "You know, if you want me, all you have to do, is ask," Wyatt said before giving a kiss but Chris broke the kiss just as it begun.

"Yeah, mom and dad are upstairs," Chris said as he got up but Wyatt got up and grabbed Chris.

"But, still….we can always go to our place…." Wyatt said with a twinkle in his eyes as Chris shook his head.

"I don't think so…." Chris said as he shook his head while Wyatt nodded.

"Come on, please," Wyatt said giving Chris a puppy dog eyes. "I haven't had you for almost two days."

"And you are not going to any time soon," Chris said as he pryed himself away from Wyatt, who jogged behind him like a small kid.

"Please….I beg you, come on, just this once," Wyatt said in an child's voice, he knew Chris could never resist.

"NO," Chris said shaking his head as he made his way to the kitchen. "No…No…and NO,"

"Fine…" Wyatt said stopping in his tracks as Chris slowly turned around to face Wyatt who was standing near the door with his hands firmly crossed in his chest and looking as if he doesn't give a damn.

Chris studied Wyatt for a minute before saying; "Okay then…" Chris said shrugging as Wyatt loosened up, before dragging himself towards Chris.

"Come on….I' am dry here…." Wyatt said as Chris shook his head as he helped himself to a drink from the fridge. "Please…." Wyatt begged kneeling in front of Chris with his hands in praying position.

Chris looked at Wyatt, he looked so adorable like a little child, and he was having a nice time, making Wyatt ran after him but still that didn't stop him from running after his girl friend, now did It, this pissed Chris off. "You know…if you give up, you can always go and lust after you so called girl friend."

At this Wyatt got up and looked at Chris who looked pissed off. "Come on, it wasn't my fault…" Wyatt defended himself.

"Oh, yeah, it's not your fault, huh…" Chris said jumping up as he sat down on the counter. "Go and tell that to a kinder garden child, maybe they believe you, but not me…"

"Chris…come on, how am I suppose to know," Wyatt said looking at Chris who looked carelessly at Wyatt. "That Aunt Phoebe would be saw me hugging Charlotte and then would come and tell mom and then she would invite her to Lunch?"

"Wow, Wy," Chris said looking impressed. "You can talk really fast, when you want to, you know that…" Wyatt looked at Chris who looked as if he doesn't care about anything Wyatt said.

"Chris, come on, I thought we sorted this out, last night," Wyatt said to Chris who shrugged like usual and jumped down from the counter before making his way out through the back door as Wyatt followed him. "Chris, come on, hold up."

Chris kept on walking as he made his way to the street but Wyatt catches up with him and grabbed him by his arm.

"Chris…come on, don't be like this," Wyatt said as he looked at Chris who looked at with his eyebrows raised.

"Don't be like what?" Chris said turning to face Wyatt as he saw his brother look at him pleadingly. For a minute he felt sorry for Wyatt, after all its Sunday and Wyatt spending all day with him, even though he could be out and have fun. But its not like Chris isn't scarifying anything for Wyatt, cause he was scarifying his time for Wyatt too, otherwise he could go out and have fun, but both boys always stick together on Sundays, its one of their favourite day of the week.

"Come on, I thought you were okay with what happened yesterday," Wyatt said looking at Chris as people brushed past them. "I thought we worked things out last night, now why, all the sudden you are being so hard."

"Oh, I don't know," Chris said in his usual sarcastic voice, which often gets to Wyatt. "Maybe seeing that blonde bimbo, pouring herself all over you, could be why I am being hard, or it could be that she always wear this plastered smile, that always tempt me to break it, or the way she giggles, which sounds like a dog being tortured, or it could be cause she is blonde, or it could be that you always tend to date a blonde, or it could be she is coming behind you, right now as we speak." Chris said as he saw a blonde, coming behind Wyatt as she held her finger in front of her lips indicating Chris to be silent.

Chris, just watched Wyatt's expression before turning around and making his way, to god knows where. Wyatt who was listening to Chris, had half in mind to laugh but he kept silent, knowing if he did, it only make things worse but what Chris said at last, made him wanted to run, just as he felt a hand covering his eyes.

"Charlotte," Wyatt said as he removed her hands from his eyes.

"How did you know?" Charlotte asked Wyatt, who shrugged. "So who's that?" she asked as Wyatt looked at Chris who turned around the corner. He has been only dating charlotte for few months, but still he never introduced anyone from his family, except yesterday when his Aunt Phoebe saw them hugging, told their mother, who got hyped up and invited her for Lunch and of course, Chris wasn't home that time, but Melinda was and she told him about Wyatt's new girl friend, so everything exploded like that.

"That's my brother," Wyatt said looking back as Chris turned around the corner. "_Come on Chris_, _don't be like this_," Wyatt said telepathically while smiling at charlotte.

"don't lie, he is so cute," Charlotte said giving another plastered smile as she hooked her arm around Wyatt.

"Yeah, but if you now excuse me, i need to go and take care of some business," Wyatt said slowly pulling away from Charlotte.

"Oh okay, maybe i see you later," Charlotte said pulling Wyatt into another hug as Wyatt thought "_Don't count on it,"_

"Okay bye," Wyatt said smiling before running off, in search of his Chris, knowing his brother, that he probably going to be mad until Wyatt buys him something nice or begs until Chris feels sorry enough to forgive him.

7777777777777

meanwhile at the manor, Christopher Perry from the past slowly opened his eyes to a blinding light and echoing voices that surrounds him like he was in some sort of hospital and somehow he managed to distinct a familiar voice among the muttering echoes.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, ESPECIALLY THE ANNOMOYUS REVIWERS, THANKS A LOT TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIWED, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TOO. **


	4. Christopher Perry's Worst Nightmare

**he tales of Two Chris**

_Full Summary: What happens when Magic mess up the timelines or things don't go the way you expected too, well this is the result of that cause, now instead of one Chris, two Chris's are running amok, if isn't the Halliwell's life wasn't stressful enough, now they have to live with two Chris, where one is tender, thoughtful, caring and smartass, while the other is sarcastic, smartass, very neurotic and gets irritated very quickly. But both have something in common is that they love Wyatt way too much than others count it for, but what does Wyatt think about this new routine, does he have enough space for both of them, or would he disappoint one and the same person he loves and cares about????_

_**WyattxChris Centric…M**_

---------------

_Previously on Charmed: _

_meanwhile at the manor, Christopher Perry from the past slowly opened his eyes to a blinding light and echoing voices that surrounds him like he was in some sort of hospital and somehow he managed to distinct a familiar voice among the muttering echoes._

-----------**NOW----------------**

"Chris...Chris..." said a familiar voice as Chris stirred to see a blur imagine hovering before him.

"Mom...is that you..."Chris trailed off as he saw another two figure looking down at him before slipping into darkness once again. Piper looked at her sisters, with a worry, she doesn't know what happened, but she knew that this Chris was the one who died to save Wyatt in the past, she can feel it in her guts and the way Leo and Paige was looking at him was enough proof.

"But I don't get it?" Paige said looking at her nephew who was once again unconscious.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked his sister-in-law.

"I mean we thought…you know…." Paige trailed off as she looked at her unconscious nephew.

"Paige, why don't you go and check with the elders and see what this is all about," Piper said as Paige nodded before disappearing in swirling orbs. The three adults sat in silence saying nothing but stare at the sleeping kid as minutes passed them by.

"Where are the boys?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"They are downstairs, I think," Piper said sitting down in the one side of Chris, while Leo took his place on the other side. Then all of the sudden, Chris eyes snapped open.

Christopher Perry didn't know what was going on, the moment his vision came back, the first thing that came to him was Gideon and Wyatt, so like a bullet he sat up as he felt two hands trying to push him back.

"No, no let go of me," Chris struggled as Piper yelled at him to calm down however Chris didn't know where he was, so he waved his hand sending Leo and Piper off from the bed and into the wall.

"Chris calm down," Phoebe said holding her hand in front of Chris and preventing him from using any more powers on anyone. "It's us okay."

"No, I need to save Wyatt," Chris panicked as he looked around the room to see his mother and father getting up from the ground and Phoebe stood in front of him, holding her hand out.

"Chris, it's alright sweetie," Piper said while Chris heavily breathed in and out as he looked at his mother properly for the first time.

"But Wyatt…" Chris trailed off as he noticed how different his aunt and his parents looked.

"He is downstairs," Piper said wiping Chris's hair back away from his sweaty face.

"Mom…what's going on here...why you guys look so different?" Chris asked his mother who looked at Leo and Phoebe before smiling.

"Oh let me say it, let me say it," Phoebe squealed like a small kid screaming for a chance to answer a question, just then swirling orbs appeared in front of them in the form of Paige.

"Oh you are awake, welcome to the future," Paige said as Phoebe stamped her foot while Piper and Leo laughed as Chris looked completely lost.

"How…it can't be." Chris trailed off looking at the sisters, his mother doesn't exist in the future, the charmed ones doesn't exist.

"Well, thanks to you the future was saved," Phoebe said hugging her nephew as others followed her as they each took turns to crush Chris in their arms.

"But what about Gideon?" Chris asked since the last time he saw Gideon was, when he kidnapped Wyatt after stabbing him.

"Well your father vanquished his sorry ass," Paige said taking her turn to hug Chris, as Chris looked at Leo who just shrugged.

"Wow dad, never thought you had it in you," Chris said as he moved a bit when he looked down to realise his wound has been healed. "Hey how did you heal me...?"

"Actually…." Piper said looking at her sisters then at her husband.

"Wyatt healed you," Phoebe said smiling as Chris looked at her before looking at his parents whom both nodded at Phoebe's answer.

"So...Um….where is Wyatt?" Chris asked not sure what Wyatt would be like in this timeline. Would he be the same? Would be he different? How does he look? Still has his long hair? So many questions begun to form inside his head.

"Well, Chris why don't you take a rest," Piper said heading for the door, since she wants to know what the elders have said. "We come back and check up on you later."

"But…." Chris begun as Piper shook her head.

"No Chris, you are resting, end of story," Piper said firmly.

"Okay, can I take a shower first, please," Chris said, cause he can feel his clothes were sticking to his body since all of the sudden, sitting under a watchful eyes made him uncomfortable as if he was giving a speech in front of his class. Piper looked at Chris, he was never this open and relaxed in the past, his main goal was in saving Wyatt and now she can see the happiness in his eyes that was illuminating his face.

"Alright then, but you are returning to bed soon as you finished your shower," Piper said smiling as Chris got off from the bed. "And I bring your Lunch in a bit okay."

"Okay…so where is my... room?" Chris asked Piper as they made their way out to the hallway.

"Oh, go down the hallway, you won't miss it," Leo said giving a pat on Chris's shoulder who smiled back before heading down the hallway as the others made their way to Piper's room.

Once they were inside the room, Piper turned to Paige. "What did the elders say?" Piper asked her sister.

"Well…." Paige begun slowly as she rolled her eyes indicating that once again the halliwells are in for a messy situation.

77777777777777777777777

Chris looked at the Park around him from the bench he was sitting on, which was right under a great big oak tree, giving a beautiful shade in that sunny day. The Park is one of Chris favourite place, ever since he was a kid, and most of his good memories are in the park, such as the first time he and Wyatt kissed was in the park but that was another story.

Chris breathed in deeply to the fresh air, Its been more than 20 minutes since he left Wyatt with the blonde bimbo and he doesn't care, about them or what they up too but part of him does, in fact he wanted to charge down there and give Wyatt a good kick on his...yup, but that definitely will ruin's every one's chance including Chris. Chris doesn't even know why Wyatt was dating this blonde bimbo in the first place, its not like he likes her...wait a minute, does he like her or not? As far as Chris concerned there was no reason for Wyatt to date her, so why is he keep on seeing her.

Just then Chris felt someone sitting down next to him, as he glanced around, he saw Wyatt sitting down comfortably next to him with a smile, just as he handed Chris a bunch of flowers who growled at him as he took the flowers from Wyatt before chucking them away over his head.

"Hey, I am sorry; you have got to beli...Chris…Chris..." Wyatt said while Chris cleared his ears as if he has a swimmer's ear. "Chris, are you okay?"

"I am sorry, but did you say something?" Chris said looking at Wyatt, who looked as if he has been smacked.

"Chris, I am sorry," Wyatt said placing a hand on Chris's shoulder, who slowly looked at the hand before looking at Wyatt, with that Chris squinted his eyes at Wyatt causing him to fly off from the bench and land on the soft grass.

"Chris, come on," Wyatt said as he got up and brushed himself off before looking at Chris, who gave him a cold stare.

"Well, what did your girlfriend want?" Chris said as he bends down and pulled a handful of grass. "Did you guys go off to have a quick sex because I never know you can come in 20 minutes?"

"CHRIS," Wyatt raised his voice as he sat down next to his cherub.

"What don't tell me, you never had sex with her before," Chris said as he opened his hand to let the pieces of grass fly away in the wind but he doesn't really mind though, since he knows that Wyatt is an adult and he has been seeing others before him and Chris knows that Wyatt will never cheat on him.

"I didn't" Wyatt said not looking at Chris.

"Okay, now we even starting to lie to each other," Chris said looking at very uncomfortable Wyatt since it kind of made him feel better inside. "Little helpful tip for the future, Wy, never lie to an empath as well as a telepath and to me too." with that Chris got up and left fuming under the breath.

"Chris, come on, don't be like this, I love you, not her," Wyatt yelled as he chased after Chris. "Chris, Stop, come on Stop, listen to me for a minute…." Wyatt yelled as he grabbed Chris.

"What?" Chris snapped since people are starting to look at them, it's a good think it's not San Francisco otherwise the words Wyatt yelled would've landed them in trouble. "Do you have to create a scene?"

"No, but to me, its looks like you are the one that's creating a scene?" Wyatt said looking at Chris who rolled his eyes as he looked around them. "I mean come on, what would I have to do, to show you that I love you, not her?"

"For starters you can dump her," Chris said as he yanked his hand free from Wyatt's grip.

"I can't do that," Wyatt said as Chris looked at him with an expression saying you-have-gotta-be-kidding-me.

"And why can't you do that?" Chris asked Wyatt who huffed and puffed but didn't say anything. "WELL?"

"Cause….cause…" Wyatt trailed off as he folded his arms in his chest.

"Forget it," Chris said walking away as once again Wyatt chased after Chris and grabbed him.

"Fine, if that's what you want, I do it," Wyatt said looking at Chris who just studied Wyatt for a minute before walking away. "Chris…what's wrong now?"

"You know what, Wyatt," Chris said looking into Wyatt's eyes. "I don't want to force you into a relationship that you don't want, so if you want to keep on seeing her, fine by me, okay, but just don't lie to me."

"No… it just…" Wyatt trailed of not wanting to say the real reason. Charlotte was and is the hottest chick in the college and many people are running after her for years and only Wyatt manage to sack her after many months of bet with his friends saying that he can't get her out on a date and now Chris wants him to dump her after all his hard work.

"You know what Wyatt I am sorry...okay, I am sorry...," Chris said turning away. "But...I don't think...we should take our relationship any further,"

"What?" Wyatt said getting confused as he went to the other side to face Chris.

"I think... we should just be... brothers….nothing more," Chris said not looking at Wyatt. "Forget that something like this ever happened between us. I think we should just move on with a life that we could see working."

"Y-you don't mean that," Wyatt said as he felt his heart miss a beat, he loves Chris so much, he can't believe Chris would say something like this, it wasn't easy for Wyatt the first time he found out he had feeling for Chris and to find out Chris felt the same way was a miracle and now Chris wants to end it all.

"I am sorry...Wy," Chris said not looking into the ocean blue eyes which radiated fear.

"Chris, I dump her okay, I don't want her, I just want you," Wyatt said grabbing Chris's hands. "Please, Chris, I do anything for you, just don't say that."

"Wyatt is not that," Chris said not looking at Wyatt, even though Chris knows that was the main reason, but there were also questions in back of his head of the way he and Wyatt loves each other. "It just…..I see no future for our relationship, okay, I mean we are brothers okay, first of all its incest and second of all what would mom and dad would do if they find out about us?"

"Chris, but…I love you…" Wyatt trailed off knowing Chris was right.

"I love you too but…"Chris said but before he can say anything Wyatt crushed his lips with his as he pulled Chris closer to him as Chris felt his eyes closing against his will while Wyatt fed on him, since this was the only answer Wyatt can give to Chris, to show he loves Chris so much.

"Please…"Wyatt said the moment he pulled away as Chris looked around him, to see if anyone has seen them and only a old women was looking at their way, infact she was staring at them like a statue but who cares. "Chris, don't do this to me, you mean so much to me and I go against anyone for you."

"Even mom and dad?" Chris asked Wyatt who nodded as he pulled Chris into a hug.

"Yup, even mom and dad, I do anything for you," Wyatt said as he felt Chris's tighten his hug around him as he breathed in Chris's scent which smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. "So can we go home now," Chris just nodded as they made their way to the large oak tree they often use to orb in to the park, with that they orbed home.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, sorry for the late delay and hope YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS LONG CHAPTER, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW.**


	5. The Trouble Just orbed in

-1

**The tales of Two Chris's**

_Full Summary: What happens when Magic messes up the timelines, or things do not go the way you expected them to? Well this is the result of that. Instead of one Chris, two are running amok. As if the Halliwell's lives were not stressful enough, now they have to live with two Chris', one being a tender, thoughtful and caring smartass, the other, a sarcastic, very neurotic and irritable smartass. However, what both have in common is that they love Wyatt far more than others can count for, but what does Wyatt make of this new routine? Does he have enough space for both of them, or would he have to disappoint one version of the person he loves and cares so much about. _

_**WyattxChris Centric…M**_

---------------

_**Huge Thanks to HistoryBluff 1990. **_

-----------------------------

"Well…"Paige began slowly.

"Well what?" Piper snapped eyeing her sister, as Paige averted her eyes, while thinking about how to put her sentence together. "Spit it out,"

"Well, they believe that, somehow, magic kind of messed up the timelines," Paige said shrugging.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, technically this Chris should've faded away when the timeline he came from ceased to exist," Paige said. "But for some reason he got here, and the Elders have no clue how or why this happened."

"So what your saying that he's here to stay," Piper said as Paige nodded. "That means we have some real explaining to do to Wyatt and Chris...the other Chris...um...forget it."

"Wait. The Elders have no clue how or why any of this happened?" Phoebe asked her sister as she shook her head.

"Nope, none so whatever. All they said is that they think magic messed it up," Paige said glancing around to see Leo whisper something into Piper's ear, who broke out into a toothy smile. "What you smiling about?"

"Nothing," Piper said, making her way downstairs soon followed by Paige and the others.

"Tell us," Phoebe whined as she raced downstairs.

"What can I say?" Piper smiled. "I always wanted Twins."

------------------

Chris Perry made his way along the hallway and came to a stop in front of Wyatt's old nursery room. By the looks of it, however, it seemed like both he and Wyatt shared the room. There was a sign on the outside of the door reading:

_Wyatt and Chris's Room, so Melinda Keep your beady little nose out otherwise we cannot be held responsible for our actions. Signed Wyatt and Chris._

"Who's Melinda?" Chris whispered to himself, as he knocked on the door before entering to inspect the empty room further. It was much bigger then he remembered; there was a large queen sized bed sitting in the middle, easily big enough for six kids to sleep peacefully in. There were two large wardrobes standing at either end of the wall, the window was open to the summer breeze, a blue guitar sat in one corner of the room. Across from that stood a study table with a laptop resting on top, along with other essentials, such as pen, a night lamp and notepad.

Christopher made his way in, and walked to the dresser to see the photos stuck to the mirrors and walls. He looked closely, his expression changed to amazement when his eyes fell on the pictures of him and Wyatt. Studying each photo carefully, laughing at the contents of some of them as he went. Judging by the photos, it looked like he and Wyatt were very close in this timeline, not like the other one.

In this timeline, Wyatt looked good; he had short blonde hair and a soft caring face that seemed to always smile. He smiled at one of the photos of Wyatt giving Chris a piggyback ride, both laughing, and another with Wyatt's face covered in birthday cake with Chris standing behind him. It seemed that Chris had just shoved Wyatt into a cake.

"Wy…it looks like all my sacrifices were worth it," Chris said to himself, lightly tracing his finger along Wyatt's image. Chris found himself feeling an intense urge to see Wyatt; he had to see how he behaved towards him. "But I have to shower first."

Chris made his way over to the wardrobe to look inside. It was filled with clothes but he couldn't tell whether they were his or Wyatt's. Picking a T-shirt, he held it to his body. "Nope, you are way too baggy for me, definitely Wyatt's," Chris told the shirt replacing it back to the wardrobe, studying the selection of clothes before closing the door.

"Looks like black isn't in fashion anymore," Chris murmured to himself, his thoughts drifting back to his timeline where everyone wore black. Anyone wearing any bright colours was instantly put to death under Wyatt's orders, one of which was the following of a dress code consisting of dark colours cause Wyatt loves the colour black. Chris made his way to the study desk, seeing the notepad and pens sitting next to the laptop. Curiosity overtaking him, he picked up the pen and studied it, for some reason he saw immediate difference about this pen to the others.

He pressed the buttons on the pen and a red beam of light shot out of the pen's end, illuminating the wall. "Ha, a laser pen," Chris said looking at the wall when writing suddenly appeared, reading:

To Chris, I love you. Always, Wyatt.

Smiling to himself, Chris placed the pen down and made his way to the bathroom.

777777777777777

"At last, freedom," Christopher Perry thought to himself as he slipped into the hot bath filled with foam with the scent of Lavender, Chris's favourite, as it reminded him of his mother. Chris slowly closed his eyes, all the burdens he'd carried for years seeming to leave him, knowing that he saved Wyatt, his family and magic as well.

"Oh God, I m so tired," Christopher Perry thought to himself as slowly slipped into dream world.

77777777777777

Meanwhile, Wyatt and Chris orbed into their room, Wyatt quickly made his way to close the door while Chris jumped on the bed. "I am so sorry," Chris said as Wyatt rushed to him before crushing their lips together.

**-------------------**

**Thanks so much for every one who reviewed, so Sorry for the late Update. but please Review.**


	6. The Third Son of Piper Halliwell

**The tales of Two Chris's**

_Full Summary:__ What happens when Magic messes up the timelines, or things do not go the way you expected them to? Well this is the result of that. Instead of one Chris, two are running amok. As if the Halliwell's lives were not stressful enough, now they have to live with two Chris', one being a tender, thoughtful and caring smartass, the other, a sarcastic, very neurotic and irritable smartass. However, what both have in common is that they love Wyatt far more than others can count for, but what does Wyatt make of this new routine? Does he have enough space for both of them, or would he have to disappoint one version of the person he loves and cares so much about. _

_**WyattxChris Centric…M**_

---------------

_**Huge Thanks to HistoryBuff 1990. **_

--------------

"I love you," Wyatt said through his kisses removing his grey sweatshirt before assisting Chris in removing his red and white T-shirt. "I want you so much," He continued, pushing Chris onto the pillow before jumping on top.

Wyatt started kissing Chris's neck, as he begun to nip and suck all over him, revelling in the taste of is skin, before moving up to taste his tender lips. Chris pushed his tongue into Wyatt's mouth, who then sucked on it hungrily, passionately, as though it were caramel oozing into his mouth.

"Wy…" Chris moaned quietly, not daring to moan any louder. Their parents were downstairs, making it even more interesting to do it upstairs; it was so much more dangerous, giving them even more of a rush.

"I know baby, I know," Wyatt panted, beginning to kiss and suck Chris's nipples, while simultaneously working on removing Chris's belt, as he could feel how aroused Chris was as they rubbed themselves together, thrashing around on the bed. They even accidentally knocked the water jug over, but they either didn't notice or care, too caught up in their own excitement.

Christopher Perry opened his eyes at the sound of something breaking and followed it. As he listened harder, his ears were met with the sounds of panting and groaning coming from the bedroom. Slowly and silently getting out of the bathtub, he made his way to the door, snatching the purple robe hanging behind the door and putting it on, knowing how cold, he was going to get when the air hit his wet skin.

As quietly as he could, he opened the door to Wyatt's room and saw that there were two people in the bed. One he knew was Wyatt, the other he couldn't quite see clearly, the only thing he could be sure of was that they had brunette hair, and appeared to be male, by the sound of the moans he was making. He couldn't believe Wyatt was gay! This only reminded even more him of his own Wyatt. The one he would never see again.

He loved Wyatt; he loved him more than anything. When Wyatt found out, he only used it against him as a means to get what he wanted. Wyatt only ever reciprocated Chris's love in order to get at his power, unable at the time to take the world over without help. He also didn't have the smarts on his own, needed to be able to pick Chris's brains, to get battle plans and strategies that would work. In fact, the only thing Wyatt ever really thought about him was that he was a ready and willing sex toy with a fair amount of power and a useful head on his shoulders. Chris was so blindly in love that he only realised that Wyatt didn't hold any real love for him when he found out that he'd been having affairs with many others, that Chris wasn't the only one Wyatt had ever shared a bed with.

To hide the pain, Chris started to date Bianca, but Wyatt didn't like it. Chris never really figured out why. He wondered if any part of Wyatt had ever loved him the way Chris had done, even before the affairs. In this timeline, where Wyatt was meant to be sweet and caring, although he should have been used to it, it still hurt like hell to see his beloved in the sack with someone else.

Christopher Perry didn't care about it now. He'd achieved his goal. Wyatt was good, his mother was alive, and his father was there for him. He wouldn't trade what he had now for anything. The world was good, and he had everything and everyone he needed there for him.

Chris closed his eyes and focused on the clothes he'd spotted earlier in the wardrobe, hoping he could summon them, that his powers wouldn't act out on him, not now. He waited a few seconds until swirling orbs formed in his hands, coalescing into the form of a shirt and pair of jeans. Smiling to himself, he quickly got dressed before orbing downstairs, deciding not to disturb Wyatt and his lover.

When Chris orbed into the kitchen he was met with the sight of his mother stirring a pot, humming something to herself, before stopping upon realising his entry into the room.

"Hey peanut," Piper warmly addressed him as he smiled; reminding him of the name his mother started calling him in his timeline when he was six. Piper stopped when she smelled the lavender drifting from him, suddenly realizing that this was the other Chris. Even though he was still her son, she still needed a while to adjust to the idea of two Chris's now living in the house.

"Hey," Chris said sitting down a chair, as Piper came over and kissed him on the cheek.

"So what'll you have?" Piper asked smiling as Chris shrugged.

"Anything made by you," Chris said, missing his mother's cooking, the way she took care of him. He missed the tenderness and warmth of his mother's care. He missed what he lost when he was merely fourteen years old; now that he had found it again he wanted to saver it for as long as possible.

"Okay, how about some creamy tomato soup and a loaf of bread?" Piper asked, receiving a shrug from Chris.

"Sure, don't mind," Chris said, as he tried to relax, still trying to get used to not having anything pressing to do, anything to worry about. Everything was fine here. "Mind if I get a drink?"

"Chris, you don't need to ask us for every single thing you know," She said, looking over at him as he smiled. "It's your house too sweetie, now stop bugging me like a two year old." Piper said, maternal sweetness lacing her voice before snapping at him just as he laughed.

"Fine," Chris laughed, as she returned to stirring the pot. Chris made his way to the fridge and opened it. In that instant he heard the tell-tale sound of swirling orbs and his mother calling out a name simultaneously. Chris looked up from the fridge only to see himself standing in front of his mother smiling. Only one thought came into his mind.

"DEMON!" He shouted, waving his hand sending his doppelganger crashing into a small table on the other side of the kitchen. Piper then screamed out his name, causing Wyatt to orb in at that moment, as well as the other two sisters and her husband came running into the kitchen.

"CHRIS!" Wyatt shouted as he rushed to his cherub's side and knelt down next to him. Chris sat up, fuming, as Wyatt saw that he was bleeding from his forehead, his heart skipping a beat, anger surged through him. Chris stood up, dusting himself off, as he saw the anger that flashed in Wyatt's eyes. Thinking quickly, he grabbed his arms, stopping him from reacting.

"_It was an accident," _Chris told him telepathically, as Wyatt stared at him. He noticed Wyatt's jaw clench before placing his hand on Chris' forehead to heal the wound.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked, his voice still reflecting the furious anger raging inside him, as he healed his cherub.

Meanwhile Christopher Perry was confused. Why was Wyatt healing his doppelganger instead of vanquishing it?

"What's wrong with you?" Piper asked Christopher, who looked at her before turning his gaze to the other Chris, who was now standing up with Wyatt.

"Is it me, or is there two of me standing in this room?" Christopher asked his mother, sarcastically. The others didn't even blink; in fact they all kept staring at him.

"What a thanks I get for saving your ass," Chris said sarcastically as he wiped his hands on his jeans before looking up at his duplicate, Wyatt inching closer next to him; both boys looking at Christopher almost confronting him.

"Saving my ass," Christopher scoffed, an eyebrow raised. "Mom, what's going on here?"

"Ahh…see, that's what we need to talk you boys about," Paige said, simply smiling as Christopher shot her daggers.

"Yeah, let's talk in the living room," Phoebe said, also smiling, looking from one Chris to the other.

"No, let's talk here," both Chris's said in unison, looking at each other, while everyone else looked at them.

"Well…Chris…"Paige said, turning to Christopher who was standing near his mother. "You see…." Paige said, and then stopped, rolling her eyes gesturing for Phoebe to help.

"Okay before we explain what is going on here," Phoebe said, first facing Christopher before turning to the boys. "You guys need to know something which will make all of this much easier to understand."

"You know what, stop, stop, stop," Christopher said, looking at his aunts. "Cause is it me or am I seeing double here and no one seems to be bothered about it."

"Chris, I mean…Chris," Phoebe said confused, looking from one Chris to the other. "Oh god…Paige,"

"Listen Chris," Paige said, facing Christopher. "You can ask your questions once we show the boys here, about what happened when we met you."

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Christopher said, looking at his aunts before turning back to his duplicate and Wyatt, who looked at him, then back to his duplicate, then at him again. It was starting to freak-out and confuse him; seeing his brother standing there with another him.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS.**

**66Witch, RuByMoOn17, HistoryBuff1990, sn0zb0z, Mystiksnake.**

**ThanKs for the REVIEW, Guys and dont forget to Review. **


	7. Memories Unleashed

**_First Of all, I wanna say a HUGE Thanks to my BETA, Historybuff1990 for not only helping me get this Chapter polished as possible but re- writing the second spell herself and making it sound better, so I think she deserves a little bit more credit for that, SO THANKS HISTORYBUFF1990, you ROCK as Always.. Now with the Story._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------_**

"Come on, Piper," Phoebe said, waving her hands at Piper telling her to join them as every one sat down in the living room. Chris and Wyatt sat in the armchair, while Leo and Christopher sat next to Piper on the long sofa facing the two sisters.

"For what?" Piper asked, getting up and making her way over to her sisters.

"For the Power of Three spell," Paige said as Phoebe took out a piece of paper out.

"What? Why?" Piper asked, confusion lacing her features.

"We thought it would be better if we show them instead of telling them what they need to know." Phoebe said, looking at Piper who thought this over for a moment, before motioning to her sisters to prepare to cast the spell with her.

"Okay, here we go." Phoebe said, before the three began as the sisters begun to recite the spell.

"We call upon the power of three

Powerful witches will set them free

Through time and through space

Project and show us for them to face

The memories of Christopher Perry

Who came to the future through time and space."

Christopher listened to the last line of the spell and jumped out of his seat. "NO!" he shouted, earning the attention of everyone in the room as their surroundings started to whiz around them.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, looking at him.

"The wording to the spell is all wrong!" Christopher panicked, as they heard the front door being opened and a four-year-old child came running in with a toy aeroplane in his hands, as every one turned to look at the scene that begun to unfold in front of them.

Then they heard a familiar voice say: _"Chris sweetie, please stop running inside the house," Said Piper, as she came in, carrying a handful of groceries._

"_Sorry mommy," The child said, going into the living room and sitting down in front of the table._

Every one looked at each other, universal confusion evident on all of their faces.

"Can't they see us?" Paige asked her sisters.

"No, I don't think so, it just a memory," Leo said looking at Paige. "It's just being projected like a real event."

"What do you think you are doing?" Christopher shouted at his aunts. "You need to reverse the spell right now! Okay? I don't care whose idea this was, I want you to reverse it NOW."

"Why? What have you got to hide?" Said Chris, looking at his duplicate receiving a growl.

"You just stay out of this, got it?" Christopher hissed at his doppelganger.

"Don't you dare, talk to him like that!" Wyatt said roughly. No matter what he looks like, he hurt his cherub, if this was a demon; he'd be vanquished before he'd even taken another breath. Wyatt was really beginning to regret saving this guy's life now, Christopher, on the other hand, didn't care about what Wyatt was thinking now, he'd seen anger and hatred in his eyes too many times now for it to really bother him, he only hoped that Wyatt could keep his temper in check until the end of this little trip down memory lane.

_Just then, swirling orbs appeared in the form of a six year old Wyatt. He looked around coldly as his gaze landed on his brother. "What are you doing with that?" Wyatt asked, the voice he used sending shivers down the spines of all the occupants of the room._

"_You said I could play with it," Little Chris said, putting the toy down instantly._

"_Well, I changed my mind," Wyatt growled, snatching it away from his brother, throwing it into the air, blinked, and it exploded into tiny bits and pieces. "Next time, that'll be you!" Wyatt hissed menacingly before walking out of the room shouting for Piper._

Christopher, meanwhile, was dealing with his own emotional baggage. He could not allow any of these memories to show his family what happened between Wyatt and himself. His mind was racing, trying to think, until suddenly a blessed thought struck him. It was a long-shot, but it might just work, at least he hoped it would.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he began to mutter under his breath as the surroundings whizzed.

'_Memories of mine, opened to reveal,_

_I command you to stop and remain sealed._

_Hide the memories of Wyatt and I, but only the incest, _

_Preserve the others, as it is for the best.'_

They were now in the attic. The people who had found seating in the previous memory fell to the floor heavily, so as they rose the room was filled with the sound of quietened fuming and groaning.

_At that moment orbs swirled in the centre of the room to reveal Leo, who went to the book and began flipping through it._

"_Dad, are you up there?" Chris's voice sounded before a 12 year old boy entered the room, his hair falling over his face, concealing the piercing emerald in his eyes. "Hey dad, I was wondering…"_

"_Not now Chris," Leo said, not looking up from his task._

"_But I was just…." Chris tried a second time._

"_I SAID NOT NOW," Leo exploded at his youngest, making him flinch away from him. "God! Every time I come here, you always want something. That's why I try to avoid this place." Leo said, moving away from the book, as Chris's face fell "Why can't you be more like your brother? He never hangs around pestering me like you do!" Leo said, orbs swirling around him, about to take him away._

_At that moment Wyatt came running into the room. "Hey Dad, wait up." Wyatt said, rushing over to his father as Leo instantly stopped orbing, becoming corporeal again. "I just wanna make sure you're still coming to the game this Saturday night."_

"_Yeah sure, pick you up here at 7:00." Leo said, his face suddenly alight at the sight of his eldest, as he reached over to hug him._

"_Great! See you then." Wyatt said, pulling away._

"_But dad…" Chris made to try a third attempt, but Leo had already disappeared in sparkling lights before he'd finished._

"Okay, there is no way this is real. Dad would never do that!" Wyatt said, looking at Christopher, then at his parents, none of them saying a word. The look on Leo's face, however, told him a different story. "Would you?" He asked, desperate for confirmation, but was disappointed when his attention was brought to the scene playing out before them when his younger self spoke.

"_Face it, Chris, he hates you!" Wyatt said, observing Chris carelessly._

"_No, he's just busy, that's all." Chris said, shaking his head, receiving a smirk from his brother._

"_Come on. When are you going to wake up and smell the coffee?" Wyatt said, walking over to Chris, poking him on the forehead. "Get it into that thick skull of yours! Dad hates you! He thinks you are nothing but a big mistake!"_

"_No he doesn't. Leave me alone Wy." Chris yelled, pushing his brother away. "Besides, how do you know what he thinks?"_

"_Because I'm the Twice Blessed you jackass." Wyatt said swatting Chris over the back of his head._

"_That's it, I'm telling mom." Chris said, stalking out of the room._

"_That's it Chrissie. Go tell mommy. Go on, run off to mommy" Wyatt mocked as Chris ran at his brother._

Their surroundings whizzed again, changing to the next scene. They were now standing outside the manor, in the middle of what appeared to be a battlefield. Energy and fire-balls were flying in all directions, the Chramed Ones in the centre of it. On one side of it was Wyatt, although none of the observers had noticed, the fog around them being so heavy, only allowing them to see the demons and witches engaged in battle in the near distance.

"Okay, what is going on?" Paige asked, turning to Christopher.

"Guys, please. I am begging you; you need to reverse the spell now." Christopher begged his aunts who looked to each other. "Please, don't do this."

"I'm sorry Chris, the spell doesn't end until it shows the boys what they need to know," Phoebe said apologetically.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Christopher asked, his heart beating faster and faster. A combination of fear, as the possible consequences of what the spelled could do finally dawned on him, and the effect the current surroundings were having on him; demons going up in flames, police sirens sounding left, right and centre, and buildings and trees being set alight every few minutes, it was all bringing back memories to Christopher that he'd rather forget.

"The spell doesn't end until it gets to the point of you coming to the past to save Wyatt." Paige said as Chris looked at them.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'to save Wyatt'?" Chris asked, looking from his aunts to his duplicate, taking in his pleas for the reversion of the spell.

"You're about to find out." Christopher growled as the fog began to part. In the now visible space, they saw the past Charmed ones and a much younger looking Wyatt standing facing each other.

"Whoa… Is that me?" Wyatt asked, trailing off when he took in his younger self's appearance. Looking at the longer hair, the dark clothes, and resting his gaze on his counterpart's cold, ice-blue eyes, filled to the brim with hate and contempt.

**_THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED, Especcially TO:_**

**_JaneyHunter, Marcus1233, HistoryBuff1990, fairyofmusic, Shadow315, RuByMOon 17, 66witch, Snozboz, Mallratrebel, Criminally Charmed, blameamy, Angelofvegeance08, Supernatural GillmoreGirls._**

**_Bryan Smith - Thank you very much for your review, since I couldnt personally Thank you._**

**_Pleas dont forget to REVIEW, guys, Cheers._**


	8. Memories Unleased Part2

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO : LEXI-CHARMED for Betaing this Chappie. _**

"Wow...Wyatt, long hair makes you look sexy," Phoebe said looking at the young version of her nephew while Chris scoffed loudly, however Wyatt didn't miss the little wink Chris gave him. Just then a loud voice echoed through the screams of the creatures as all the Halliwell's turned their attention back to the war scene.

"_It's a pity your demon fighting days are soon going to be over," said young Wyatt calmly to the young charmed ones with a smirk as the fog parted away revealing the sisters and the charmed ones._

"_Don't count on it," Piper said, waving her hand as the demons who were standing next to Wyatt melted away just like some one watching the fast process of something decaying._

"_Don't worry, I'll make sure of it," Wyatt said as fireball appeared in his hand._

"_Yeah, well, we'll make sure once this is all over, we'll strip your powers," Paige said in her usual neurotic tone. "That you never get them back, no matter what you do."_

"_That is, if you can get to me, which I doubt whether even the charmed ones can go against the twice blessed child," Wyatt said as magical creatures and demons burst into flames behind them._

"You know, this memory of yours, seriously cannot be real," Chris said in a boring voice. "Cause from where I am standing it looks like Wyatt is evil," Chris said with an eye roll. "This must be one of your dreams."

"Right and I also dreamt that a leprechaun riding on Pegasus or is it Little fairies," Christopher muttered loud enough for every one to hear as Paige tired to stifled her laughs when Chris gave a light growl.

"Well, the spell will only project us the memories nothing more, nothing less," Phoebe said as Chris turned his attention back to his Wyatt who smiled, however their attention was once again turned back to the scene when they heard a roar of an unearthly voice.

"_ENOUGH OF THIS," Wyatt roared as every demons and magical creatures stopped to watch as the earth beneath them begun to shake and crack._

"_Nice, theatrical effect," Phoebe commented as Wyatt clenched his jaw. "Didn't know you had it in you."_

_Yyou think so Phoebe, how about this," Wyatt said as he raised both his hands when the burning cars either side of the road were TK raised into the air. With that Wyatt gestured it towards the charmed ones as both cars zoomed towards the calm sisters._

"_Oh well," Paige said waving her index finger as the zooming cars disappeared in swirling orbs, before crashing into each other above Wyatt's head, who didn't even flinch as the explosion showered him with sparks and fire._

"_Nice, for a dumb witch." Wyatt said as he held his hand out just as fire shot out, which went for the charmed ones like a fiery snake however Phoebe waved her hand as the snake changed its direction as it went back to Wyatt. _

"_Now that hurts." Phoebe said looking at Wyatt who simply smirked as he lightly gestured two fingers away as the snake exploded into million lights._

"_Come one Aunt Phoebe, how can that hurt when so many people call you a bitch?" Wyatt said shrugging as he waved his hand lazily as the charmed ones flew from their feet, "Now come on, you countered all my attacks, you are not even making an effort for this one," Wyatt said in a playful voice, "Well, what do you say Mom; I'm asking you once again, please join me instead of fighting me."_

"_Wyatt, what you asking is something we would never do," Paige said holding out her hand as she created an energy ball, "So why bother?" Paige said as she flung it at Wyatt who blinked as the energy ball disappeared into nothing._

"_You see I was giving you guys a chance," Wyatt said waving his hand as three demons from behind him were TK lifted before zooming towards the charmed ones as Piper blew them up, "But I have to say my patience is wearing thin."_

"Guys, sorry to ruin your fun, but do you think you can fast-forward this," Christopher said trying to keep his voice calm as possible, "No….how about you Wyatt, Please, I mean this is boring right, fast forward it a little." However, Wyatt just gave him a look which said "get-out-of-my-face-before-I-break-it."

"I can't." Wyatt said looking at Christopher, much as he wants to help this kid out since he looks so desperate, he knows he's not that powerful to encounter the charmed ones spell.

"Why not…?" Christopher said looking pleadingly at him. "Please, I am begging you, please…."

"I am sorry, but I don't have the power to encounter the spells mom and the aunts cast." Wyatt said to Christopher, who looked as if someone has been trying to do a simple thing for half an hour.

"For God's sake, Wyatt, what do you see before you," Christopher hollered as Piper and the others looked at each other. "You are more powerful than them,"

"Why are you so desperate to get out of this memory huh?" Chris asked his duplicate.

"So you were saying that you love watching Wyatt being Evil?" Christopher asked his doppelganger while he shook his head.

"No, but if this memory is playing out, then there must be something that it wants us to know," Chris said looking at his duplicate. "Besides, what could we see much more than this?"

"You are playing with fire here…." Christopher hissed before turning his attention back to the scene since the fight has been escalated causing the girls to say the power of three spell.

"_The power of Three will set us free." The Charmed ones recited while Wyatt looked pissed off. Just then Wyatt held his hand out as he produced a huge power blast which went for the girls who kept on reciting the spell, so the energy blast passed their invisible shield which protected them, however the creatures behind them were unfortunate as they were incinerated along with cars and rubbish bins which exploded._

"_You three," Wyatt said as Excalibur appeared in his hands at the same time swirling orbs appeared in the form of 14-yea- old Chris. _

_"Mom, Wyatt," Chris said looking at his mother before looking at his brother, "Please stop."_

_"Chris, what a surprise?" Wyatt said smiling as he swished his sword in the air, which gleamed._

_"Chris, why did you come here," Piper hollered as she blew up the demon that was trying to sneak upon Chris. "I told you to stay with your grandpa, now GO."_

_"Nope, not so fast." Wyatt said gesturing his index finger towards Chris, as Chris zoomed towards Wyatt._

"_Don't you dare hurt him." Piper warned Wyatt, who smiled._

"_Depends mom," Wyatt smirked as he held the Excalibur to Chris's throat. "Are you willing to join me?"_

"_Paige…." Piper begun as Wyatt shook his head._

"_Don't bother," Wyatt said as he breathed in the scent of Chris. "It wouldn't take a second for me to slit his throat before you can summon him, but I would never hurt my dear little brother, now would I Chris?" Wyatt said before pressing his lips upon Chris._

_Paige, Phoebe and Piper looked shocked at them as Chris struggled in Wyatt's grip._

On the other hand every one was surprised as well as shocked like the past charmed ones to see Wyatt kissing Chris in an intimate way; it was even a shock to Wyatt and Chris. Meanwhile Christopher slowly backed away from everyone with his eyes glazed with tears, since even though the spell he had cast stopped showing the important details, it was still going to show that what his mother saw had caused her to take the decision she took that day.

"_Wyatt, please…" Chris begged Wyatt who moved his hand to hold Chris's waist._

"_Now, now, Chris, stop fidgeting, you weren't like this when I was fucking you," Wyatt said as Chris shook his head as he looked the charmed ones, "I mean you did scream, but you weren't moving like this."_

"_Wyatt let him go." Piper hissed with anger as Wyatt smirked._

"_Well, I will, but you see mom," Wyatt said before pulling Chris into another kiss. "Much as I want to, I can't, since I haven't had him for almost a week and I want to feel him, just like I did the other night."_

"_You sick bastard." Paige said to Wyatt sounding disgusted however Wyatt just laughed._

"_Come on, how am I sick," Wyatt said looking at Chris, "When it was Chris who seduced me in the first place with those beautiful eyes."_

"_You need help, you know that." Phoebe said sounding equally disgusted as she looked at Chris who was crying._

Meanwhile every one was transfixed in the scene before them while tears fell from Chris's blurred vision. He doesn't want them to see it, but no one was willing to help him, they all want to intrude in his life and see his suffering as if it was a Saturday night movie.

"_What, you don't believe me?" Wyatt said looking at the charmed ones. "I guess I just have to show it to you," Wyatt said as he waved his hand as an image projected out in middle of them which played it out._

**_THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED._**

**_ESPEICALLY TO :_** Sn0zb0z, mallratrebel, JayneyHunter, CriminallyCharmed, AngelofVegeance, Marcus1233, Melindahalliwell, jenri92, KB22, 66Witch, born-to-be-a-shocker, JadeAlmasy

**Anon Reviewer:** Hexe99,


	9. Chris!

**_first of All, I like to Apologise for the Late delay in Updating my Fics, but unfortunatly My work seem to gotten the best of me._**

**_Second of all, You guys do know there are Banners avaliable for My stories, you can find them in my Profile page, so check them out._**

**_T_hird_ of All from now PAST CHRIS will bed CALLED "Chris" while The other CHRIS will be called "Christopher." hopes this clears the confusion from now on._**

**_---------------------------------------_**

"No…no…NO," Christopher shouted as every one turned to look at him. "This cant be happening…." Chris panicked looking at his mom and then at his aunts. "Get me out of here…….NOW," Chris yelled as they heard laughter sound in the background, as the focus of the Halliwell's turned to the scene that was going on behind them.

Chris on the other hand begun to lose his patience. He can see the Image that's playing in front of him. Its him and Wyatt at the park, chasing each other around, after school. It was one of their routine, every Friday they would come to the golden gate park and have fun, talk to each other about their problems and think of a solution and excuse to go demon hunting. That was all good times for Chris, times he cherished, that was all before Wyatt turned. Most people thought the reason Wyatt turned was because of their mother's death, but till this day Chris never really found out the truth about what triggered Wyatt to change, he knew that evil was within Wyatt, ever since Gideon betrayed his trust as a child, but he never knew what actually happened to make that evil surface.

"_Chris come on, tell me," Wyatt shouted as he chased his 13 year old brother across the green meadow. _

"_No, leave me alone," Chris shouted running away from his brother. Chris took a second to look back only to get banged into his brother who orbed in front of him._

"_I gotcha," Wyatt shouted as Chris laughed his head off. "Now tell me."_

"_No, I don't want to," Chris squirmed trying to wiggle free from his brother's grip. _

Chris looked at the Image and then looked at the Halliwell's who are all watching the scene. He needs to do something, he cant let them watch what is about to come next. He needs to do something, but what, how can he counteract the spell of the charmed ones. Unless he has some help. Chris looked up at the blonde witch who was standing next to the brunette one, both standing close to each other watching the scene.

"_I have no choice"_ Chris thought to himself as his brain begun to race through the spells he can remember that could help him.

"Whence this memory came, undo them now,"

"_Chris tell me now," Wyatt said as both boys rolled in the ground, play wrestling each other, as the youngest one squirmed and laughed underneath the twice blessed._

"Reverse the Spell of Power of three,"

"_Get off me, you fat oaf," Chris laughed pushing his brother off him before climbing on top of him._

"Return them now, from whence they came,"

"_No way little twerp," Wyatt said laughing as he threw his brother once again underneath him. But Chris orbed out and orbed back in on top of Wyatt. "Fine you win." Wyatt laughed as he laid on the grass as both boys sat there in their position with Wyatt on the bottom and Chris on the top. Both boys looked into each other eyes without say a word._

"Take us back and……"

_Chris slowly leaned forward as Wyatt gulped looking into the emerald eyes. _All the Halliwell's were mesmerised by the scene before him. None noticed the spell Chris was recited in the back as they were focused on the little Image that was playing in front of them.

_  
_"Take us back and…."

_Chris licked his lips as he slowly leaned in just as Wyatt slowly raised his head._

"and Set us Free."

At once, the entire scene froze before cracks appeared as if the entire scene before them was nothing but a giant glass piece. The Halliwell's slowly backed away, just as the scene exploded into million dust particles, leaving them in a timeless room, before their surroundings dropped in, out of the sky. The Halliwell's had to move out of the way as sofa's, tables and cabinets fell from the sky to form the Halliwell Manor's living room.

"What just happened," Wyatt said looking around as the sisters looked confused, before looking at Chris, who just orbed out without a word.

777777777777777777

Phoebe sat down with her face buried in her hands, Paige looked uncomfortable, while Piper cried furiously and Leo looked emotionless but once in a while his eyes would travel to the boys, then they would return to the cabinet where the green eyes stared aimlessly.

Both boys on the other hand, looked very pale as they stood near the archway that leads to the foyer. They all came to a conclusion on their own about what might've happened in that park and everything was beginning to make sense. As in terms of what the alternate Wyatt was saying to the past charmed ones about Chris and him being together. This new bit of information is so big for all the Halliwell's to take in, they don't really know what to do but sit there, stare at one and another, especially at the boys.

Both boys looked at the adults before them not knowing what to do, Chris can clearly pick up so many feeling from the room due to being an new empath. Everything was so overwhelming for him, before he knew it, tears were leaking from his eyes, Wyatt who was watching this, got worried as he subconsciously wrapped his arms around Chris, pulling him into a protective hold.

"We need to find him, before he does something stupid," Paige finally spoke as every one looked at him with a blank face.

"But he could be anywhere," Piper said looking at Leo before looking at her sisters. "And you know, how good he is when it comes to blocking us off,"

"But we got to try," Phoebe said getting up as she looked at her sister before looking at the boys. "Guys, I know this is kind of hard, but right now we need to find him. He's done so much for this family, we cant lose him, not now. So Paige you try the Park, where he and Bianca use to meet. Piper scry for him and Leo help her, Wyatt see if you can sense him from the bridge, and Chris, come with me."

Every one nodded with that Piper and Leo dashed off upstairs as Paige, Phoebe, Christopher and Wyatt disappeared in swirling orbs.

777777777777

Wyatt opened his eyes, much as he tried to sense Chris, all he can pick up on his radar was his Cherub, not the Chris they are looking for. Piper on the other hand didn't know what to do as she dangled the crystal over the map, she has been trying summoning spells for the past hour or so, all the spell have worked for a brief period to bring forth her son, who yelled at her for not specifying the spell clearly before orbing off to Phoebe. So she tried scrying spells to specific the scrying but all she can getting was her son Christopher on the map pointing to P3.

Paige looked and sensed for Chris, but she couldn't pick up anything except her nephew in P3 with her sister. Phoebe and Christopher on the other hand trying to see if they can pick up anything that might lead them where Chris was. However after hours of sensing and casting spells, all the Halliwell's have gathered in the foyer.

"I can't sense him, I just keep on picking Chris up," Wyatt said sounding totally stupid. "I mean…him."

"I tried summoning and Scrying but its was no use," Piper said looking at her sisters as Phoebe looked at her sisters.

"Yeah, well its no surprise there," Leo said looking at her sisters. "You know Chris, when he wants he can disappear from the face of the earth, he is really good at blocking every one's magic, especially Wyatt's."

"And you know this how?" Piper asked as Leo shrugged.

"He told me….in the past," Leo said as the sisters nodded.

"Okay, where would you be, if you were in his place?" Wyatt asked Christopher who looked as if he was thinking hard. "Well...?"

"I don't know..." Christopher trailed off as Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Come on Chris," Wyatt said looking at his cherub. "I mean he is you, after all, same taste, same look, same sarcastic voice and stubbornness."

"You don't even know him," Christopher said folding his arm in his chest.

"Yeah, but I do know you," Wyatt said looking at Christopher as he smiled.

"Fine, if I was him, well he is me," Christopher said looking at Wyatt. "Then I would want to be alone as well as far away, some where...cold...to hide my pain, where no one can see me or able to find me...Oh, I know."

"Where?" Wyatt said looking at Christopher as he grabbed Wyatt's hand and orbed out and when they reformed, they were standing what seems like. "Alaska?"

"No...north pole," Christopher said smiling as they looked around the snow that seem to stretch around them like a white blanket.

"Okay now, where exactly are we going to look for him," Wyatt said looking around as he used his left hand to shield his eyes from the sun. "I mean all I can see is the snow."

"then that's what we use, the snow," Christopher said as Wyatt looked confused. "Just watch." Christopher said as he picked a handful of snow in his palm. "White snow in my hand, show me where my other half is in this land."

"Your other half," Wyatt said as Christopher looked at him as the two long chains of snow shot up from the ground, interlocking into each other, and with that they zoomed away from the boys, as the snow extended into a long chain from them to Chris. "Is it wrong, if I make love to you right now?"

"Yeah, lets go and find my other half," Christopher said rolling his eyes as Wyatt and Christopher followed the long chain of snow.

_**THANKS for those who reviewed ESPECIALLY TO: **Lexi-charmed, JayneyHunter, Criminally Charmed, MelindaHalliwell, Charmed WKUKone, RuByMoOn17, Marcus1233, KB22, Stormy322, shadow315, SexySpoonWillRuleUsAll, Sn0zb0z, 66witch and Bluepuppeta.JAA_

**_Dont forget to review Guys, Cheers._**


	10. Another day for a Halliwell

**_Hey Guys, Sorry for the late Delay, but I hope you All Enjoy this chapter. See, I am good, I am updated two Stories in one day, which I rarely do._**

Leo Wyatt slowly closed the door to his youngest son's room behind him as he made his way out to find his whole family waiting for him in the hallway.

"How is he?" Phoebe asked with both her hands against her cheeks, feeling terrible. "We never should've done that spell." Paige and Piper nodded in agreement as they looked at Leo who looked at them with the same expression.

"He is resting, but he is alright….Where are the boys?" Leo said looking at the sisters before him, who all seem to be drowned in their own thoughts, worried about the person inside the room.

"Wyatt gone to the club and Chris gone to the restaurant," Piper said as they slowly made their way downstairs.

"It's a good thing the boys found him when they did," Leo said as he made his way to the living room and sat down. "Otherwise, who knows what could've happened?"

"Its all my fault," Phoebe said with a tear filled eyes.

"Hey, its alright," Piper said taking her sister's hand in hers with a smile. "You were just trying to help."

"Paige, what else did the elders say?" Leo asked his sister-in-law.

"They didn't say much," Paige said as Piper eyes flashed with anger. "They said that magic messed up the timeline and now this Chris is here to stay, and he will soon receive the other Chris's memories."

"Do you think he is going to be okay?" Piper asked her husband once again, who just looked up at the ceiling.

"Don't know, we just have to wait and hope for the best," Leo said as the sisters sighed.

"At least the memory dust would help him a bit." Paige said to the three who sat there in silence.

77777777777777777777777

Wyatt ticked a box in a notepad in front of him, with the P3 phone held next to his right ear supported by his shoulder.

"_Come on Pick up."_ Wyatt whispered to himself as he signed the form with his scrawls left hand signature, before grabbing the phone, just as the person on the other side answered it.

"_Yea?"_

"You know I been ringing you since past ten minutes." Wyatt said placing the notepad on the counter, before moving around the bar.

"_Sorry Wy, but I am kind of busy you know."_

"Doing what, its only four in the evening, the restaurant is not even open yet."

"_So…I am cleaning."_

"Chris…"

"_Why did you phone me now?"_

"What cant I phone you?"

"_Of course you can, but not when I am busy."_

"Fine, then I chat to you later."

"_No, you will chat to me now,"_

"But I thought you said you were busy."

"_I am, but you didn't tell me the reason for calling me."_

"Nothing, I was bored, so I thought I speak to you for a while."

"_Right, so you decided to annoy me."_

"No. I just wanted to talk to you about…" Wyatt said as he saw Charlotte walking into the club. "Charlotte."

"_Wy, Listen I am not mad at you alright, I am just….Jealous. I guess." _

"Are you busy?" Charlotte said smiling as Wyatt waved his hand in front of him to keep her quiet.

"_Who is that?"_

"No one, I gotta go now, I speak to you later."

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." Charlotte said blinking innocently.

"_is that Charlotte….WYATT…don't you cut the phone on me"_

"I gotta go, now, bye."

"_WY…." _

Chris looked at the phone before him, he cant believe Wyatt cut the phone on him. Chris clenched his jaw as anger took over him, but then he decided its not worth it, he can get back at Wyatt for this, and he knows exactly how to do that.

777777777777777777777

Christopher Perry Halliwell slowly opened his eyes to find himself facing the ceiling of what once used to be his room. Slowly turning to his right, he saw the clock indicating its nearly eight, then his eyes caught the picture of him and Wyatt next to the bed lamp.

Slowly getting up, he saw that he was back in his room, he didn't know what happened earlier on, since everything seems very blurry and much as he tried to remember it, nothing came to him, all he can remember is waking up to find that he was in the future, his parents are together and alive, Wyatt was good and…..after that everything seems very blurry.

Chris slowly got up and began to looked around when someone knocked. Turning around he saw his aunt phoebe sticking her head in.

"Hey sweetie," Phoebe said walking over to Chris and pulling him into a hug. "How you Chris said laughing, while Phoebe smiled. "What happened…I mean I don't remember that much…" Just as Paige walked in with a smile, who also pulled Chris into a tight hug.

"There is my favourite bitchy whitelighter," Paige said looking at her nephew. "What you guys talking about?"

"I was just asking aunt Phoebe, what happened to me…I don't remember that much of what happened today." Chris said looking at his aunts who looked at each other. Phoebe rolled her eyes while Paige shrugged.

"Well you slipped in the bathroom," Phoebe said looking at her confused nephew.

"huh….Oh yea….bumped your head, in the sink," Paige said going along with her sister. "Well I just came to tell you guys that dinner is ready, so get down."

"Paige, why don't you go and tell Piper we be there," Phoebe said rolling her eyes indicating to get downstairs and let everyone know, what they said to Christopher.

"Oh, yea, sure," Paige said getting out of the room, in a lighting flash.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Phoebe asked as Chris nodded.

"I must've bumped it pretty hard huh," Chris asked as he looked around the room, he saw photos of him and Wyatt mostly, and some photos of his parents and some other photos of kids he doesn't recognise.

"Shall we go and eat?" Phoebe asked as Chris ripped his eyes away from a picture of kids that were listed under Blue Berry High School. Chris easily found his younger self in the mist of the children, since he seemed like the typical kid, pushing the kid next to him on another, who seem to have collapsed on the next, knocking almost every kids on the row.

Chris and Phoebe made their way out, when Piper, Paige and Leo came upstairs. "Hey guys, we were just heading down," Phoebe said while Piper pulled Chris into a tight hug before kissing him on his cheeks, followed by Leo who also hugged him and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Well sweetie, one thing you must know is, no matter what don't freak out," Piper said to Chris as they all made their way downstairs. "They may seem like little monsters but they are all family, got it." Chris couldn't help but laugh as he nodded.

Phoebe and Paige chuckled as they noticed the happiness that showed in their nephews eyes. Christopher who made his way downstairs with his parents didn't expect to see what he saw at the dinning table, its like a chaos was unleashed. Chris saw two adults talking to themselves and once in a while they would either duck or catch at the things that were thrown at them, without looking towards the children. There were six girls, three at each side, the two youngest of the girls were feeding their dolls the food from the table, while two girls identical to each other throwing things at each other from across the table. The other two were buried underneath a magazine, giggling at something.

Christopher also saw a small boy hiding underneath the table, as he would either tug or pinch the girls. Christopher also saw Wyatt sitting there trying to talk to a guy who was sitting with his back towards them, so Christopher couldn't see who that person was, that was until Piper cleared her throat and at once all the chaos ceased, the girls stuffed the magazine away, the little girls hid their dollies away, the twins stopped throwing things at each other, the little boy got up and seated himself, the two adults stopped talking, and Wyatt and Chris, turned and looked towards them.

"OH MY GOD," Shouted one of the girl from the table, as every one looked at Christopher who was standing, before looking towards Chris, who was sitting down next to Wyatt, who also seemed little shocked to find Chris sitting there, staring back at him.

_**Thanks for every one who reviewed ESPECIALLY TO:** CriminallyCharmed, lexi-Charmed, Born-to-be-a-shocker, Touch of the wind, Melindahalliwell, Stormy322, JustAnAmateur, 66witch, sn0zb0z, Hexe99, 010878, Zacarane_

_**Anon Reviewer: **WyattxChrisLover.: Thanks for the review. :D _


	11. Explain to the Family!

Explainto the Family

Chris looked taken back as he locked his eyes with his duplicate who sat on the dinning table, while everyone else looked between two Chris as if they were going crazy.

"Spell Backfired?" Henry Senior asked his wife, who whacked him in the arms. "What? Its not like we don't already have backfiring spells running amok," Henry said nodding towards his young kids, who all giggled.

"Oh my god, he looks exactly like Chris," Said the young girl with the toy and giggled.

"What is going on here?" Chris asked looking at his Aunt Phoebe to his duplicate on the table, while Piper entered from the kitchen with huge smile.

"They are your cousins," Phoebe said with a smile as Chris looked at her like she was nuts. Since they are young, barely over ten.

"Hey Sweetie, pull a seat next to your brother," Piper said as Chris looked confused. Is he missing something, because it seems like there is another guy in the room who looks exactly like him and no one is bothered by him and the added bonus of his cousins looks really young.

"Come on Chris, sit down here," Coop said patting the empty seat in-between him and Wyatt. Obliviously it seemed like another spell backfired and split his nephew into two people, he hoped it should reverse itself soon.

"Come on son, take a seat," Leo said urging his confused son to take a seat next to Wyatt, who doesn't seemed pleased for some reason, in-fact he seem to be fuming under his breath for some odd reason but he is not meeting his eyes, he seems to avoid it.

"Chris, why don't we eat first before we explain things to you," Phoebe said as Chris looked at her as if she was crazy. Paige on the other hand, knowing the well bitchy whitelighter, figured he is not going to do anything until everything has been fully explained to him again, since the memory dust she used on him seem to have had full effect on erasing almost everything from his head.

"Alright….Piper," Paige said going over to Paige, as Piper joined her sisters, knowing its time to explain.

"We need to tell you all something really important," Paige said looking at the table as the adults and the boys looked at the charmed sisters while the kids engaged themselves into their own little activities.

"Can we wait for another minute, please," Phoebe said to her sisters. "Cause I don't really want to repeat this all over again."

"Fine," Piper said knowing what her sister meant as Chris looked at the charmed ones.

"What is going on here? is it me or am I missing something, cause obliviously there is another guy in the room that looks like me and no one seems to be bothered by it." Chris said as the other version rolled his eyes, which Chris immediately worked out as "Not this again"

"Just five seconds sweetie," Piper said looking at the Grand father clock in the Convestary. Chris turned to look at the clock, which struck Nine, chiming three time as Echo traveled through the Manor. Chris who glanced back at the table was dumbfounded when Spiraling lights swirled around the six kids as the lights disappeared, it took the kids with them, leaving six adults in their place.

"Oh thank god," Penelope said looking at herself as the other five did the same.

"Care to tell us who was behind the mastermind of this spell?" Coop asked as the twins looked at each other with a smile as the other four glanced towards the twins, while Henry senior and Paige shook their heads.

"It was an accident," The Twins chorused in unison as the others eyes landed on Chris that stood by the charmed ones.

"Is it me or am I seeing double?" Henry Jnr asked his cousins, as he looked from Chris on the table towards the identical man standing between the archway of dinning room and Convestary.

"Alright, here is the deal folks," Paige said to her family as everyone turned their attention to the youngest Charmed witch.

"Meet Chris, from the future," Phoebe said with a huge grin.

"She means Past," Piper chipped in as every one looked confused.

"No, Chris from Alternate world." Paige said as she noticed nothing was reaching to any of them except the boys since they have already witnessed it through the memories. "He came to the past to save the future and now the future is saved, magic brought him here when we thought he died."

Still everyone else looked confused. Even Chris Perry has no idea what the half witch was on about.

"That doesn't explain why there are two chris's" Said one of the twin as Chris Perry nodded in agreement.

"Because he is also my son, he went to the past, now he is back in the future." Piper said realizing how stupid that sentence sounded. "Leo, help?"

"Alright," Leo said getting up as everyone looked at him. "I hope this will clear the confusion everyone has, you too son," Leo said towards Chris Perry, who smiled a little. "When Wyatt was a little baby, Chris here came to the past to try and save the future and to save Baby Wyatt from…turning evil," Leo said knowing he must tell them everything for them to understand what has happened here.

All the Halliwells were listening to Leo as if he was telling them a bedtime story, even the adults were interested as Leo told them about how he found out about Chris being his second son and who was after Wyatt, the elder Gideon.

"That day Chris died and faded away in my arms, trying to protect baby Wyatt," Leo said his voice lightly quivered as every one listened with unshed tears, even Chris who was sitting next to Wyatt had a drop of unshed tears form in his eyes, while all the girls looked towards the Male witch who stood with the charmed ones.

Chris felt a great respect form towards the Male Witch that stood next to his mother and aunts, he risked everything to save his Wyatt, if it wasn't for him, his Wyatt would've been the guy he is right now. The sweet caring, loving and bubbly guy wouldn't have been here. Not only has that man saved their future but he also saved his relationship with the twice blessed.

"I thought I'd lost him forever until Magic brought him here," Leo said as Chris Perry smiled lightly, knowing the fact his dad is still present here, unlike his other life.

"But somehow Magic messed it up, the Alternate future Chris came from was erased when the future was changed, so technically there should only be one Chris, but Elders have no idea why this happened," Paige said as Chris Perry felt a little sting in his heart, hearing those words, he shouldn't be here, he should've been faded away….it was a mistake, he was here, he shouldn't be here. Maybe he should leave, they already have one Chris.

"But we don't feel that way," Piper said looking towards her son, who wasn't looking anywhere but the floor. Piper reached out and lifted his head up by his chin. "Your Father and I think Magic did what it suppose to do."

"What do you mean?" Chris Perry asked as Leo and Piper smiled.

"It Means, Magic brought you here for a reason," Phoebe said smiling at her nephew.

"To give you the life that you should've had," Leo said looking at his son.

"This is the way for Magic to make it up to you," Paige said looking at her nephew. "After everything you have lost to preserve this future,"

"It wouldn't be right without you in it," Phoebe finished it off as Leo and Piper nodded. Chris Perry smiled as his aunts pulled him into a hug.

"Alright, time for Dinner," Piper said figuring as her dinner is getting cold, they better start either before every one gets gripe with the cold dinner.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, sorry for the late update, but don't worry, I am working on this story, so I should able to update little more often than the usual.


	12. Welcome 2 the Family!

**NEW CHAPTER 12 - WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!**

"Come on, Chris, sit down over here," Wyatt said patting the empty seat next to him as Phoebe steered Chris to that allocated chair. Everyone else took their seats and started what seemed like a feast.

Chris Perry was surprised. He never thought in his lifetime he would get the chance to see this sight, his mother alive, so many cousins, his father present at every dinner, his Wyatt good and most of all, the normality of the family household that he lost at his tender age. He dreamt of this every single day of his life, after he lost his mother and his aunts in the great battle with Zankou, where they sacrificed themselves to save Chris and Wyatt, but only their death was in vain since Wyatt turned his back on everything they taught him, he turned to the darker side for moral support.

"Hey," Said a voice next to him as Chris Perry felt a nudge in his ribs. Turning around he saw Wyatt smiling at him, that smile alone took his breath away and all he wanted to do right that minute was to scream "I did it, I saved the future," It seemed like, it just took Wyatt's one simple smile to erase the pain he has suffered his entire life.

"Why aren't you eating?" Wyatt asked the witch next to him, who was staring at the plate. Wyatt sensed Chris's awkwardness towards others, since Chris's eyes seem to scan around the table, taking in each of the family members before finally settling upon him. That's when Wyatt locked his eyes with this Chris Perry. His Emerald eyes sparkled just like his little brother's except in this eyes, Wyatt saw all the sadness of the world, those pleading eyes, both fears and adores.

Right then all Wyatt wanted to do, is to coop him up in his arms and comfort him that everything is going to be okay. He knew he can never bear to see that much sadness in his cherub but this witch's eyes told him what he endured in his past. Inhaling deeply, he felt the need to protect this new comer, he knew that this Chris would need Wyatt to be supportive of him, after all the scarifies he made for this family, he would be crushed if the one person he had lost everything to save, rejected him.

"This is normal," Wyatt said as Chris raised an questionable eyebrow at Wyatt causing the blonde witch to chuckle. Chris once again scanned the table, as he noticed how everyone was talking at once in their own mini groups. The sisters are talking among themselves about their work, the men are talking among themselves about their workplace, and the girls are talking about their college, guys and fashion. The guy who looked about Chris's age was talking to his other version of himself.

"Sunday is the day when everyone gets the chance to catch up, other days we are so busy, we barely have no time to see each other unless its demonic or magical assistance." Chris Perry nodded; at least his family is safe. Wyatt on the other hand, figured the male witch had no idea of the family members around him.

"Alright Family update," Wyatt said as Chris Perry grabbed his fork and took a mouthful of food but stopped when Wyatt pointed out people with his fork. "That's Uncle Coop, he is married to Aunt Phoebe and he is a cupid." Chris raised his eyes at this as Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, it's the Elders way of making it up to Aunt Phoebe after everything she suffered through. So anything you ask uncle Coop, you can guarantee you will get it, being the trainee god of love and all." At this statement Chris Perry laughed.

Chris Halliwell who was talking to Henry, heard the laughter and narrowed his eyes towards the twice blessed, but to his surprise Wyatt was too busy laughing with him. Jealousy taking hold of the young witch, Chris swiftly turned his fork upside down and brought it right down on Wyatt's thighs, who yelped in pain, gaining the howl of pain as reward; Chris Halliwell flashed his million dollars smile at his brother and returned back to his conversation.

Wyatt cleared his throat and smiled at Chris Perry, who noticed, none of the family members turned to pay any attention to his loud yelp.

"These things generally happen," Wyatt said with a tight smile, feeling the pain fade away. "So going back to our conversation, that's Penelope, Brianna and Ashley, they are their daughters, you can image the powers of Cupid and a charmed one, Unimaginable. They could form their own Power of Three group with others."

Chris chuckled but Wyatt just smiled with a quick and swift glance to his right to see if Chris was going to attack him again. Chris Perry on the other hand smiled, looking at his aunt. At least in this lifetime Phoebe has someone she could truly love, unlike the other future, both his aunts were married but to completely different people, Jason and Brody, who all sadly killed by Zankou's demons.

Wyatt smiled at the male witch, Just as he felt a sharp poke in his right side of his ribs, turning to his right, he saw his little Chrissy, looking at him.

"_What you think you are doing?_" Chris's voice echoed in his head.

"_Just updating him on our family members,__"_ Wyatt thought back as Chris Perry looked at the blonde and brunette witch, who looked taken back.

"_Can he hear us?__"_ Chris thought looking at the Male witch, as Wyatt subconsciously shrugged. However Chris Perry, who heard them didn't show it, as if he could hear them, he just glanced around the table once again.

"_I don__'__t think so,__"_Wyatt said as Chris shook his head.

"_Stop flirting with him,__"_ Chris voice echoed as Wyatt shook his head.

"_Listen, he is our brother now and it's only right that we show him that we are here for him as his family, besides I thought you be happy, since you got a twin brother now.__"_

_"__Hm__…__You are right you know, twin brother, I can always do the things the twins do,__"_ Chris thought back as Wyatt shook his head with a smile before turning to Chris Perry, who smiled a little.

"Oh Sorry, where was I, right, the cupid." Wyatt said as he pointed at Henry Senior. "That's Uncle Henry, married to your favorite aunt Paige, hang on, she is your favorite aunt right, or is it aunt Phoebe?"

"Paige," Chris mumbled, barely audible but he said it and the twice blessed heard it.

"Cool, Uncle Henry is a parole officer and a Mortal, just like dad." Wyatt said as Chris looked taken back.

"Dad is a mortal?" Chris said it out loud as almost half of the people in the table nearby looked at him, including Leo, who smiled. Knowing his sons are already bonding. Everyone went back to their conversation as Leo gave a nod at his eldest son, who returned the nod, reassuring that he doesn't need to worry about this young man.

"Yeah, he fell from grace to be with us, after the Elders attempted to exile dad for siding with the Avatars." Wyatt said as Chris nodded trying to avoid asking the questions that popped into his head by the second. "Well, that's Henry and the twins, Prudence and Patty are Aunt Paige's kids."

"But who is that girl?" Chris asked pointed at the girl on the table, chatting with Penelope and Brianna.

"Oh that's our little sister Mel," Wyatt said as Chris gave him the familiar look of you-are-joking. "Yeah, that's pretty much everyone in this family."

Chris nodded with a small smile. He got a little sister, how about that.

------------------------

Dinner finished swiftly and Piper's famous desserts came, as the Halliwells choose that time to introduce themselves properly to Chris Perry, with hugs and pats on the young witch's shoulders. Just then Henry Jnr raised a question that gave the Halliwells something to think about.

"How are we going to identify who is who, if both of them are called Chris?" Henry Jnr asked looking at his Aunt Piper, who looked at her husband.

"Maybe one of them should change their name," Leo said as Piper nodded before looking towards both Chris.

"I don't want to change my name," Came a chorus that stunned the Halliwells, since the words and the timing were so precise, it sounded like a chorus.

"They are already doing the twins thing," Henry Senior said with a smile as both Chris's glanced at each other in surprise, before looking up at Wyatt and then folding their arms and leaning back on the chair.

"They even started to mimic their actions," Melinda said utter shock, since one Chris is torture, but two running amok. "Oh my god!"

"Wow they are good," said Prudence said to her twin, who nodded. Piper and Leo smiled at each other.

"How about this, we don't have to change the sort version of your names, only the long ones," Phoebe said as they looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Well both can be called Chris, except their full name, Christopher would be changed to Christian." Phoebe said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"So who is going to be called Christian?" Piper asked as both of them shook their head. "Come on Guys, corporate with us here, please…"

"I don't care," Came the Chorus as Paige and Phoebe laughed.

"Come on Guys, you two still be called Chris." Leo said to his offspring's.

"No!" Came the Chorus as Leo looked stunned since they are mirror image of each other, doing the same thing at the same time together.

**_Thanks for those who reviewed. I really appreciate you guys - special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter and they are;_**

**_I-Love-Trunks1, Jazmingirl, du1387, sn0zb0z and Rin'negan Naruto. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, so don't forget to review. _******


End file.
